Ed Edd n Eddy VS Red VS Blue Resurrections
by Agent Mech V
Summary: in the cul-de-sac Double D created a dimensional transporter that could take them to any world. when Ed press the button. it sended the Eds and Johnny and the Rolf to the Red Vs Blue universe.
1. Chapter 1: Entered Another Universe

**Chapter 1:** **entered Another Universe.**

 **A/N: my first cross cover of Ed Edd n Eddy and Red VS Blue.**

at the cul-de-sac. at Double D's house. Double D you was working on new new invention.

a few more adjustments over there. Double D said.

Double D put them in the wires together and want some button, switches and leavers.

my dimensional portal works, I can't wait to show the others. Double D said with excitement.

Double D invited Ed, Eddy, Johnny and Rolf to see his invention.

so sock head what is this thing? Eddy asked Double D.

is it a hamburger? Ed ask.

not quite Ed. Double D replied to Ed.

gentleman I am probably to introduce you to my Dimension portal. Double D said with honor.

what is this doohickey do? Rolf said with curiosity.

they can take us to any dimension in any parallel universe. Double D explained.

that is so wicked awesome. Johnny said excitement.

while Double D was it his plans where to go Ed walks up to the machine.

what does this button do? Ed said with curiosity.

ED! NOOO! They all yelled in shock.

it was too late Ed press the button. a big flash of light had taken Ed, Double D, Eddy, Johnny and Rolf. all loud boom. they were all gone.

in the Red vs Blue universe at High Ground

a big Flash surrounded the area the Eds Rolf and Johnny got thrown out of the portal.

oh my aching head. Eddy said in pain.

come to think of it where in the world are we? Double D's said with confusion.

Rolf was even more confused than ever. Rolf said to himself.

this place is so amazing. Ed said with excitement.

way to go Lumpy! you send us in the middle of nowhere!?! Eddy yelled at Ed.

hello is anyone out there? an unfamiliar voice echoed.

it seems we're not alone. Johnny said with confidence.

they saw a blue Soldier with armor walked up to them.

excuse me mr. can you tell us where we are? Double D asked the blue Soldier.

yeah I have no idea. wait are you my new friends. I forgot to introduce myself. my name is Michael J caboose. Caboose said introducing himself.

you know this guy kind of acts like Ed. Eddy said with suspiciousness.

hold it right there! a new voice said.

they turned around and saw a soldier with armor colored of yellow stripe and gray armor.

okay I think now we are in big trouble. Eddy said with fear.

I Surrender. Ed said putting his hands up in the air.

To Be Continued...

 **Agent Ace: the Eds and Johnny and Rolf ended up in the Red Vs Blue universe. they met Caboose and agent Washington on the way. this takes place in season 6 through season 15 including Seasons 14 9. see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the idiots of blue team

**Chapter 2: meet the idiots of Blue team**

 **A/N: I do not own anything.**

when they all put their hands up in front of the Unknown Soldier.

excuse me sir if we can talk this out without no one getting hurt. Double D said the Unknown Soldier.

start by telling your name. Eddy said.

my name is Agent Washington. agent Washington said introducing himself.

why are you your name named after a state? Johnny asked agent Washington curiosity.

well I I could ask you that hed it out because- before agent Washington could finish this sentence a a shot came out of no-where.

everyone took cover from the shots.

man, who in the world is trying to shoot us! Eddy said annoyed.

whoever he is ain't the friendly type not to talk to. Double D sad worried.

the son of de Shepherd is very scared now. Rolf said with fear.

okay that was your one warning shot! I a new voice said.

Caboose! get down! agent Washington ordered Caboose.

yeah what are you trying to do get yourself killed! Eddy said worried.

wait a minute I know that voice anywhere!

what? Eddy said with confusion.

who? Ed said even more confused.

okay sayonara bitch! the voice said.

and the shot missed caboose.

come on what the fuck !?! the voice said impatient.

church! church! it's me you're all time best friend! Caboose said surprised.

Church? everyone said confuse.

caboose? caboose, is that you ? Church said.

yes it's me! did you miss me? Caboose yelled to Church.

Church tried to shoot Caboose but he missed.

Fuck! I missed! Church said in inpatient.

I know you did! Caboose said with excitement.

well this is becoming an odd relationship. Double D said.

tell me about it. Ed said with confidence.

go away! Church said walking up.

hey Church! I also brought agent Washington. Caboose said.

agent-what? you brought freelancer here! what's wrong with you? Church said in shock.

yeah I know and I also bought some new people along. Caboose said to Church pointing at the Eds, Rolf and Johnny.

now can you please open the gate. agent Washington said to Church.

Uh, no can do bud. See this is a secure facility: nobody in, nobody out. Sorry, I guess you'll have to come back, never. Church replied back to agent Washington.

Oh no, then I guess we'll have to just walk through the huge hole in your secure wall. agent Washington said to Church.

they all look at the big hole at the wall.

and I guess that is kind of a bit of another way getting inside. Double D said.

don't you be smart-ass to me. agent Washington's replied to Double D.

Fine, I'll open the fucking gate. Church replied.

everyone went inside the base.

Okay well, sorry the place is so messy. I would have cleaned up if I'd known you guys were coming. But hey, no one called ahead. Church said to them.

I can always see at this place is always a big mess. Double D said in efficient.

yeah this place kind of reminds me of EDS room. Eddy said.

yeah I didn't have enough time to clean up the mess. Church said to Double D.

no wonder you live in a slop. Johnny said.

okay baldy you be quiet. Church replied back to Johnny.

How long have you been here? agent Washington asked Church.

How long? Um... What day is today? church asked agent Washington.

Today is Tuesday. agent Washington answered Church question.

I've been here fourteen months. Church explained.

WHAT!?! everyone yelled in shock.

What? Over a year, by yourself? Alone? agent Washington said in shock.

I mean how could one person live for a year!?! Double D said in shock.

Yeah, it's been um... it's been great, I mean just, just it's been great. Really great. Church said.

The radio sounds

You are really an odd group of people. Hold on. This is Agent Washington. I found some blue team members that have extensive experience with Omega. agent Washington said.

wait, did he say Omega? Church said in shock.

who is Omega? Double D asked curiosity.

well let's just say he was an AI that could go into other people's body and drive them insane. Church explained everything to them.

well there's no way I'm not letting some creepy due to go inside my body. Eddy said.

Rolf will not have no computer program inside his mind. Rolf said in with confidence.

that is very fascinating an AI that can go into people's body. Double D said.

Excellent Agent Washington, please stand by for orders. command said.

well how everyone else was talking some invisible person was watching them. Caboose and Ed turned around as if someone was watching them.

Ed, a something wrong? Double D asked Ed.

I had a feeling like someone was watching us. Ed said with suspiciousness.

since when did you become smart? Eddy asked Ed.

I just had a feeling. Ed said.

They want you to stop the Meta at all costs. This is a Level One directive. Good luck Wash. Recovery Command out. command said to agent Washington.

Recovery One out. Come on, let's move out. agent Washington said to them.

Move out? Hey at what point in this conversation did you think that we were buddies or somethin'? I'm not goin' with you. Church said to agent Washington.

Yes! You are not in our buddy club! Caboose added.

Shut up Caboose, and what did I tell you about that armor, when we had to pick new suits? Church asked Caboose.

You told me to upgrade. Caboose replied to Church

That's not an upgrade! This is Mark Six armor, that's Mark Five. This is an upgrade. Church said back to Caboose.

you know Ed this kind of reminds me. of us arguing. Eddy said.

it kind of brings back the memories. Double D said.

ha! the good old days! Ed said.

How do you ever get anything done if all you ever do is argue with each other? agent Washington said Annoying.

We don't, that's part of our charm. Quit fuckin' it up! Church said to agent Washington.

the way you are you put it like that it's kind of sounds stupid. Johnny said.

don't patronize me. Church said to Johnny.

Look, I know you guys are all wrapped up in your little "red vs blue" battles- before agent Washington could say anything Caboose interrupted him.

Blue vs red battles. No one says red vs blue, it sounds stupid when you say it backwards. Caboose said to agent Washington.

that is just the most stupidest thing. Eddie said annoyance.

yeah saying it in backwards. will confuse some people. Double D said to Caboose.

But this is important. Actual military operations. Not your fake simulation stuff. Something is hunting our top agents, and I need all the help I can get to stop it. agent Washington said to them.

Stop it? If it's killing Freelancers I want to start a fan club for it, build it a website. Church said to agent Washington.

And now that the ship from your canyon is crashed, we think it's more poweful than ever. It gains new abilities every time it kills- before agent Washington could say anything Chuch interrupted him.

Wait wait wait, whoa- you found Tex's ship? Church said in shock.

Who is Tex? Double D said.

she is my girlfriend. Church said to Double D.

your lucky. Eddy said to Church.

so where's the ship? Church asked.

Come with me, and I'll show you. agent Washington said Church.

Okay, I'm in. Church said.

well this is turning into an odd day. Double D said.

Yes, this will be the greatest road trip ever! Caboose said with joy.

If you say anything positive, I will fucking kill all three of us right now. Church said serious.

How about if Rolf will break every bone in body! Rolf said with rage to Church.

Okay, then I will not did it. Church said to Rolf.

This is going to be the best day ever! Johnny said in joy.

They all walked away from the base, The Meta decloaks on the base and starts meddling with a recording he made of Washington's conversation with Command to create new audio, then sounds the radio with it.

This is Command calling Red Base, come in Red Base. command said, calling Red team.

This is Blood Gulch Outpost Number One. Sarge said on the Radio.

Agent Washington has reassembled the Blues. command said to Sarge.

I knew it! I knew he was a Blue! Sarge said with rage on the Radio.

Gather your team, we want you to stop Agent Washington at all costs. This is a level one directive. Good luck Red Base. command said to Sarge.

Hey, one sec. Any word on that soldier poison I ordered? Sarge asked on the Radio.

No. Good luck Red Team. command said to Sarge.

What about the robot nuts? Sarge said on the Radio.

No. Good luck Red Base. Command out. command replied to Sarge.

Well you don't have to get so te- ...Sarge said when he cut out.

Meta closes the connection, Meta sees someone in purple armor off to the side. South steps out from behind a broken wall with Delta activated.

I still believe this course of action is dangerous. If we are following Agent Washington, logic would dictate that others could be as well. Delta said to South.

Meta hops down the wall and sneaks towards them.

To Be Continued...

Agent Ace: the Eds and Johnny and Rolf **met Caboose, Church and agent Washington. what happens if they get to the Meta.** see you all in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: what happened to Tex?

**Chapter 3:** **what happened to Tex?**

 **A/N: I do not own anything.**

At Outpost 17-B, Washington is stopped from approaching the crash site by the soldiers present there. _Washington talking with a Private dressed all in black._

Sorry Sir, those are my orders. No-one can approach the crash site. You can't come in. Sorry. Private said to agent Washington.

I need to see that ship. Check my clearance if you need to. agent Washington said to Private.

I know sir, but, it won't matter. They said I can't let anybody in. Anybody. Private replied to agent Washington.

I have orders from Command, Private. agent Washington said to private.

So do I. These came from the Director himself. ...Look sir, I'd- I'd like to help you, I really would, but this investigation thing... apparently they've started talking to people within the Recovery force. Now everything's getting locked down. You get Command to call me and tell me different, I can let you in. Until then, there's nothing I can do. You can use Red Base if you wanna make some calls. That facility's already been swept. Private said to agent Washington.

Fine, I understand. agent Washington said and walked away.

Washington walks back to Church and Caboose.

*sigh* We have a problem. agent Washington said disappointed.

I hope it isn't a math problem. Caboose said to agent Washington.

I have to agree on this one. Ed said.

Oh great. We couldn't have found that out on the radio? We had to walk here? Church asked agent Washington.

They said we could use this base if we want. agent Washington said to Church.

Wow, the empty concrete base? Is it our birthday? Church asked.

the most boringest present yet! Eddy said.

maybe there can be something useful we can find in the base. Double D set with confidence.

I want cake. Caboose said.

cake is always something for a birthday. Ed said agreeing with Caboose.

Can't we find somewhere nicer to hang out? Hey maybe there's like a, cool nightclub nearby that you can't get us in to either. That would be awesome. Church said to agent Washington.

You two just, stay here. I'll go draw off the guards. When I give you the signal, use that grav-lift. agent Washington said to Church.

Okay, what's the, signal? Church said to agent Washington.

Church turns around, and Washington is already gone.

God dammit, I hate when they do that. Church said disappointed.

the one-minute you turn around the next minute he is gone. Double D said.

I hate that type of thing. Johnny said.

when people disappear mysteriously. Rolf said.

When they do wha- hey! Where's Agent Washington? Caboose said confused.

They wait a while.

What do you think he'll do for a distraction? Caboose said.

who cares about that we're so bored! Eddy said.

Double D you walk back up to the 1st floor.

so Double D Ed boy what did you find? Rolf asked Double D.

well a few weapons and grenades that is some things we need. Double D replied Rolf.

still not enough. Eddy said to Double D.

Double D gave Eddy a battle rifle and an SMG

Double D gave Ed a Machine Gun and the Missle Pod.

Double D gave Johnny a magma and a plasma rifle

Double D gave Rolf a a gravity hammer and a Needler

Double D had a beam rifle and Mauler.

why does Ed get to hold the big guns. Eddy said to Double D.

because he always will be the heavy Soldier. Double D replied to Eddy.

when Double put it like that that is kind of true. Johnny said.

yeah nevermind it went would wash give us the signal. Church said.

In the distance a vehicle is blown in to the sky and a siren starts sounding.

...Or he could do that. Church said.

Okay, come on out. But come quietly. agent Washington said over the radio.

Okay, let's go. Church said.

we have to be very quiet too. Double D said with caution.

and use the gravity lift. Church said.

Um, yes, I don't want to. Uh, you see I am scared of the thing that I don't know what it is. Caboose said worried.

yeah I'm not sure about this. Eddy said.

Oh don't be a so scared. How bad could it be- Church said and went to gravity lift and got thrown out.

-eeeeeeeeeeeee! Church yelling fly out in the air.

Eddy! look church can fly! Ed said with amazed.

Church lands, bounces, skids, hydroplanes, and eventually smacks up against the side of a jeep behind two soldiers, making "oof" sounds the whole way.

That was fucking bullshit! Church yelled in pain.

Did you just say somethin'? Soldier 1 said to Soldier 2.

...Whuh? Soldier 2 said confused.

I said quietly, what part of quiet don't you understand? agent Washington said inpatient to Church.

What part? How 'bout the part where I got thrown eighty feet in the fucking air, by the God damn throwing thing!? Church said angry to agent Washington.

Rolf laughed at Church.

silly Church doesn't know how to use this whatchamacallit. Rolf said insulting Church.

you shut up and get over here. Church said to Rolf.

Time passes, and a tank rolls by. agent Washington, Church, Caboose, Ed Edd Eddy, Johnny and Rolf walks up to the broken pelican.

Do you recognize this ship? agent Washington said to them.

Yeah, this looks like it. Church said.

and looks very heavily in bad shape. Double D said.

Sheila? Sheila. Are you okay? Caboose said surprise.

Sheila? Eddy said confused.

who the heck is Sheila? Johnny said confused.

Um... what is he doing? agent Washington said confused.

Oh, yeah we uh, we transferred our tank's training program in to the ship, so that it could help us repair it. Church replied to agent Washington.

Did you inform Command that you moved the program to the ship? agent Washington asked Church.

Yeah, we're not really big on paperwork. Church said to agent Washington.

I guess the two of us have something in comment. Eddy said to Church.

yeah, I guess so. Church replied.

That's actually a good thing in this case. If they don't know it's there, they may not have tried to activate it. agent Washington said.

Washington opens a panel in the ship and something slumps out that turns out to be a diagnostics screen.

Ah ha, here we go. agent Washington said.

can I help you with some of the programming. Double D said to assist agent Washington.

no I almost got it but I appreciate it. agent Washington replied to Double D.

(lethargically) Hello, and thank you for activating the- wait, where am I? Sheila said lagging.

wow she is a computer. Johnny said amazed.

this is so fascinating beyond anything. Double D said amazed.

how could some lady become a computer program. Rolf said intriguing.

Sheila? Caboose said.

Affirmative. Excep-exception: the system has taken dam-taken damage. I am functing- I am functioning at minimum capacity-ity-ity-. Sheila said lagging a bit.

Program, instruction. Override exception and- before agent Washington could say another word he was interrupted by Caboose rage.

Do not talk to her like that, she is not a program! Caboose ad with rage to agent Washington.

well this kind of reminds me of the time when Ed got mad. Double D said.

yeah I hope he does not even try not to break our bones. Eddy said worried.

Whoa. What? Calm down. agent Washington said to Caboose.

Hey I'm just gonna, stand behind Caboose, for a couple minutes. You know for safety reasons. Church said safely.

yeah maybe we should stand right behind Caboose just in case of anything just not get out of control. Double D said worried.

yeah we just wanted to see anything get messy. Johnny said.

Port engine destroyed. Sheila said.

maybe I should take some of the stuff. Double D said.

do not touch anything please. agent Washington ordered Double D.

Okay. I only want to replay the logs from the crash. So can you please get it-. agent Washington said if he didn't say anything else before Caboose tries to hurt him.

Church, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Johnny and Rolf backs away further.

I mean her, to do that. agent Washington said nicely.

Stabilizer offline. Sheila said.

Sheila, um, would you go ahead and do that ah thing that he just said, to me? Caboose asked Sheila nicely.

Begin-beginning playb-playback. Sheila replied.

Oh Boy! a movie, does anyone got popcorn? Ed said.

shut up Ed! Eddy said to Ed.

The screen starts playing the log, with a warning siren and sounds of things hitting each other in the background.

Warning, warning, system failure. Sheila said.

Sheila! damage report, now! Tex ordered Sheila.

Port abort, destroyed. Rear stabilizer offline. Navigation, offline. And my system clock does not match interior records. Sheila said.

Did Gamma get loose! Tex said with rage.

Negative, but I do not know how much longer I can contain him. Sheila said.

Computer, what about there? In the canyon, can we land? Tex said to Sheila.

Analyzing data. Sheila said.

Just tell me, can you get us there? Tex ask Sheila.

I am unable to calculate- Sheila said with static.

Sheila, give me manual control, now! Tex ordered Sheila.

Acknowledged. Manual control, activated. Warning: decompression. Rear doors, open. Sheila said.

Where're they going? Tex said confused.

Close the hatch! Tex ordered Sheila.

Rear doors open. Sheila said.

Wait! Tex yelled.

Acknowledged. Warning. Sheila said.

What happened to- before Tex could say another word.

Altitude critical. Brace for impact. Brace for impact. Sheila said warning.

Hold on everyone! Tex said to everyone.

Brace for impact. Sheila said.

Hold on! Everybody just hold on- before Tex cannot say another word after the crash.

The recording ends with a sustained beep.

oh my. Double D said in shocked.

Okay, so after that the ship crashed here. And from what a survivor told us the Blues got here first and offloaded the bodies and equipment. Then they started to get infected. agent Washington said.

Infected? What were they doing with the bodies? Caboose said.

that is quite disturbing. Double D said disgusted.

how is that even going to be so physically possible? Eddy said confused.

No really, what were they doing with the bodies. Caboose said.

like zombies. Ed said.

1st: off zombies would be a bunch of dead people. and 2nd: the people got infected gone out of control killing each other would be something different. agent Washington explains to Ed.

he is very smart then Edd. Ed said.

oh please! Double D said.

So where's your A.I.? Church asked agent Washington.

I don't have one. Any more. It's a long story but it's why I was chosen for this job. agent Washington said.

tell us what happened to your A.I.? Double D said curious.

I didn't do anything. My A.I... lost control of itself. agent Washington said.

how can your A.I. lost control? Double D question agent Washington.

that is classified. agent Washington said to Double D.

always the military top classified. Eddy said.

or maybe he's trying to hide something from us. Johnny said with suspicious.

yeah I have to agree with him you are hiding something from us. Church agreed to Johnny.

or maybe agent Washington A.I. must have metal function. Ed said.

everyone stood silent and looked at Ed.

how did you know that? agent Washington asked Ed.

I had my own instincts. Ed replied to agent Washington.

Blockhead boy must be growing smart. Rolf said.

so Where's Tex's body? Church asked agent Washington.

According to the prisoner, it should be in Blue Base. agent Washington said to Church.

Take me to it, I want to see it. Church replied.

WHAT!?! everyone said in shock.

What? I don't think so. That's their main- before agent Washington you could say anything from Church, he got an incoming message from command.

then Command starts talking to him over the radio.

Recovery Command calling Recovery One, level zero. command said to agent Washington.

I have you, Command, level zero. Go ahead. agent Washington replied to command.

We have a beacon Wash. Pulling the data now. Stand by for ID and coordinates. command said to agent Washington.

What was that? Church asked.

That was my recovery beacon. It means an A.I. somewhere is in jeopardy and I have to find it before- ...something, else, does. agent Washington said to Church.

so it's like some kind of GPS to track down some people. Johnny said to agent Washington.

when you put it like that yes. agent Washington replied.

Receiving coordinates for recovery target. Do we have an ID? agent Washington said to command.

Affirmative, it is from the A.I. Delta and- before command could say anything agent Washington knew what she was going to say.

Agent South. agent Washington answered.

Roger that, Agent South Dakota. Vital reports look bad, yeah she's in trouble Wash. command said to agent Washington.

Yes. Yes she is. agent Washington said.

meanwhile away from the crash site, two different Freelancers walked up to the private.

excuse me private. the first freelancer said to the private.

oh you must be new guys from commands. Private said.

and I hope you remember our names. the second freelancer said.

oh I definitely remember, let me see your Agent Ace, and your his partner is Agent Atlantis.

that is correct. Agent Ace said to Private.

we'll be on our way, somewhere else. Agent Atlantissaid.

Agent Atlantisand Agent Ace walked away from the investigation area.

they seem like a couple of nice guys. Private said.

Aza, give me location of where agent Washington is going? Agent Atlantis said to his A.I. partner.

they're going to the recovery Beacon where South is. Aza said appearing beside his partner.

we should follow them. Zeta said a appearing beside his partner.

no I have other plans. Agent Ace said to Zeta.

To Be Continued...

 **Agent Ace: so yeah this is a very long chapter. but I finally showed up. OC are me and Agent Atlantis are in this chapter. OC A.I. is Zeta Aza. hope you enjoy this chapter. see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: fighting against the the Gala

**Chapter 4:** **fighting against the the Galaxy's most scariest freelancer.**

 **A/N: I do not own anything.**

Meanwhile at the base where Church was stationed, South Dakota and Delta are trapped by The Meta.

Meta shooting at South inside a Domed Energy Shield.

Delta, report. agent South said to Delta.

Your suit's energy reserves are nearly depleted. The shield will not- before Delta could say anything South interrupt them.

How much longer? agent South said inpatient.

The Meta will breach our barrier within sixty seconds. I suggest that you prepare your grenades while I divert power from your armor's non-essential systems. adult explained logically toadult. Delta explained logically to South.

No. agents South replied.

You have a better plan? Delta asked South.

Keep the shield up as long as you can. When it starts to falter, transfer yourself to the storage unit. agent South ordered Delta.

I think I would be more useful in my current state. Delta said logically to South.

I'll dump my shield generator at the same time. There's no way that thing can resist the both of you. agent South order Delta.

You are... abandoning me? Delta said in shock.

It's my best chance to get out of this. agent South said to Delta.

South, protocol violations aside, this seems to be a very short term solution. The Meta will only grow more powerful by integrating me in to- before Delta could say anything south growed inpatient.

Program override, acknowledge last directive. agent South order Delta.

Acknowledged. Preparing storage unit. Delta replied to South.

Get ready. agent South said to Delta.

Shield failure in five, four- Delta said counting down.

Get ready to eject. agent South said.

Three- Delta counting down.

Transfer to storage. agent South said to Delta.

Two- Delta counting down.

On my mark- agent South said currently to Delta.

One. Delta finally countdown.

Now! agent South said to Delta.

A grenade goes off at the perimiter of the shield, and Church, Caboose and Washington come over the hill in two jeeps. the Eds, Johnny and Rolf were on separate Jeeps.

There they are! agent Washington said riding the mongoose.

New targets encountered. Delta said logically.

Don't let it get near her! agent Washington said to them.

okay. Ed said.

The vehicles all crash and are abandoned and people start firing at each other, with Washington behind a rock and Church and Caboose behind a wall. The Eds, Johnny and Rolf got out of the mongooses.

And don't let her get away! agent Washington said.

wait she's a female freelancer? Eddy said in shock.

yes why? agent Washington said.

I never noticed that. Johnny said.

Yeah, just don't let her leave! agent Washington order them.

Okay! Caboose! Church said to Caboose.

Hello. Caboose answered Church.

Hey, see that purple one? She's on our team. You should help her. Church explains to Caboose.

Okay! Caboose said.

Caboose stands up and shoots South.

Ah, son of a-! agent south said in pain.

Alarm, friendly fire! Delta said alarmed.

Mr Caboose! Double D yelled at Caboose.

yes Mommy. Caboose answered to Double D.

never aim your weapon as a woman. Double D said with disgrace.

all I'm very sorry about that. Caboose said apologize.

Meta walks forward and goes invisible. Wash joins Caboose and Church behind the wall.

either Rolf's eyes must be playing tricks. Rolf said shocked.

he turned invisible. Double D said.

It turned invisible? What is this thing? Church said confused.

It takes the equipment of other Freelancers, it must have picked up cloaking from Tex. agent Washington explained to Church.

Wait a second, any equipment? Church questions agent Washington.

Yes! ...Why? agent Washington answered Church question.

Shit, Wyoming. Ed, Rolf Cover me! Church said to Ed and Rolf.

as you wish Commander. Rolf said to Church.

Church jumps over the wall and runs forward.

What? Wyoming? Caboose, cover him. Grab those spike grenades. agent Washington ordered Caboose.

don't let lumpy help you he will just screw things up big time. Eddy sad worried.

No! Don't let Caboose help me! Church said back to agent Washington.

The Meta decloaks and fires very large shells at Church, Rolf ran two words the Meta. The Meta fired two shells at Rolf, Rolf took out his gravity hammer and blocked the shells from hitting him. he came out from the explosion and did a very hard accountant hit at the Meta. Ed fire to some Rockets at the Meta. Rolf did a counter hit with his gravity hammer The Meta face. Ed fired three rockets at The Meta.

Washington tosses a frag grenade over the wall. Caboose throws his spike grenade right into the wall, where it sticks for a few seconds for dramatic effect.

That was the worst throw ever. Of all time. agent Washington said disappointed at Caboose.

Not my fault, someone put a wall in my way. Caboose said.

Washington and Caboose both jump the wall as the grenade goes off, propelling them higher. At the same time Church fires a rocket, Ralph tries to hits the Meta with his gravity hammer and Ed was ready to fire at it with his mechanical gun. at the Meta's head before the Meta freezes time. The Meta backs away from the rocket, walks over underneath Wash and pulls his pistol and aims at him, then suffers some kind of electrical charge and time resumes as he flees.

What? Where did it go, what happened? agent Washington said confused.

You don't remember? You threw a grenade that landed in between us. But don't worry, I saved you. Caboose said to agent Washington.

It used Agent Wyoming's stupid time thing from the ship! What's wrong with you, why didn't you tell us it could use equipment? Church yelled back at agent Washington.

a device that could stop time, that is very fascinating. Double D said intriguing.

so this thing can some type of time stopping equipment? Johnny said.

of course it can. agent Washington said to Johnny.

Why didn't you tell me that Wyoming was on the ship? agent Washington yelled back at Church.

and why did you not tell us that this thing could turn invisible and stop time. Double D yelled.

And why didn't someone give me something to yell about?! Caboose killed for no reason.

CABOOSE! everyone yelled angrily at Caboose.

Mmm, ah... agent South groans.

I think we should help her. Double D said.

Delta, are you here? agent Washington said to Delta.

Delta emerges.

it is so small and glowing. Ed said with excitement.

this is a amazing discovery, I'm speechless this has never been something else. Double D said with excitement.

excuse me? Delta said confuse.

alright I forgot to introduce you to some new people, these are the Eds and this is Johnny and Rolf. agent Washington said introducing them to Delta.

However Agent South is seriously wounded. May I suggest moving me to a new host? Delta said concerned.

Roger that. I don't trust her anyway. One of you can take him. agent Washington said to them.

Um... I don't think that I can- Church said worried.

yeah I'm not sure, I never even got to have an AI before. Ed said.

Rolf has never seen a small glowing man before once. Rolf said surprised.

I'll do it! I like meeting new people. Caboose said with joy.

Caboose walks over and kneels next to her, allowing the A.I. to jump into him.

Delta, what happened? agent Washington asked Delta.

I agree with the simulation trooper. The Meta has most likely acquired both a temporal distortion unit, and an A.I. capable of running it. In this case, Gamma. Delta said to agent Washington.

Well, why didn't it kill us then? agent Washington asked Delta.

I am sorry, but I do not have enough data to formulate an answer. I think we should simply be happy it is gone. Delta replied back to agent Washington.

That makes sense to me. Church said.

and what do you mean by him he means by all of us. Double D said from rephrasing that.

I also agree with the glowing person. Everyone else sees the glowing person, right? Caboose said to everyone.

man, Caboose is so weird and stupid. Eddy said.

you can say that he's like a part of Ed and the part of Rolf. Double D said.

It is possible the Meta has been injured in some way, and is retreating to repair itself. Delta is explaining to everyone.

if it's repair itself then this is bad, there's no way we won't have a chance beat that thing. Double D said worried.

there will be a way we have to find the location where it's repair itself. ancient Washington said coming up with a plan.

I can-, I can't walk on my own. agent South said in pain.

Well I guess you'd better start crawling. If you think I'm leaving you here to escape you've got another thing coming. agent Washington threatened South.

Agent Washington, if I may. Before you arrived, South attempted to turn me over to the Meta, to save herself. Delta said logically to agent Washington.

oh really? agent Washington questioned Delta.

Much like she woundedyouto escape in our previous encounter with it. And as I have learned, in our travels, her brother North suffered a similar fate. Delta continue logically to agent Washington.

you know I have to agree with Delta, agent South can help us on this mission. Double D said agreeing with Delta.

and why is that? agent Washington said seriously to Double D.

because it's all right thing to do! Double D replied to agent Washington.

but usually I do have to agree with Double D. Delta said to agent Washington.

sorry but no can do. agent Washington said seriously.

Washington loads his pistol and aims it at South.

you wouldn't tear not to hurt a lady. Johnny said worried.

Oh come on, Wash. What're you gonna do, shoot me? agent South said to agent Washington.

before agent Washington can shoot agent South Double D got in the way in front of her.

Double D, what the hell are you doing? agent Washington said strictly to Double D.

I won't let you hurt her. Double D said Bradley.

Double...Double D what are you doing? Eddy said worried.

Double D Edboy is trying to protect that freelancer lady. Rolf said.

I guess you are some Brave kid. agent South said Weeknd.

come on agent Washington give her a chance to redeem herself. Double D set reasoning with agent Washington.

agent Washington groans and he put away his pistol.

fine I'm running you have a second chance and a third chance. agent Washington said seriously to agent South.

you know I think that you are so stubborn bastard. agent South replied.

well, well you know if the kids have the ball bearing to do something Brave. Church said in pressed.

Double D that was so brave. Ed said amazed.

why thank you. Double D said thinking Ed.

if we're done talking, let's go fine The Meta. agent Washington said strictly to everyone.

yes sir! everyone said.

To Be Continued...

 **Agent Ace: Double D defends agent South from being killed from agent Washington. agent Washington gave her a second chance. Rolf and Ed both fought against the Meta. hope you all enjoy this chapter. see you all in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Coming up with a plan

**Chapter 5:** **Coming up with a plan.**

 **A/N: I do not own anything.**

AtOutpost 48-A,they were all discussing of a plan, to defeat The Meta.

so does everyone else has an idea how to The Meta. agent Washington said.

yet we do not know where the Meta is going. Double D said.

Hey hey uh, uh, green guy. Church said to Delta.

I'm blue. Caboose said to Church.

Delta. Church replied to Caboose.

Oh him. Caboose said.

Hello. How may I be of assistance? Delta said appearing right in front of them.

Hey yeah, uh, what's the deal with this guy? Church said to Delta.

well it's one thing for sure he's a wacka thing. agent South said.

a complete lunatic psycho. Eddy said.

he does not trust no one. Johnny said.

In the background, agent Washington was walking up and down Ed was staring at agent Washington.

Destruction of unused armor or equipment is standard recovery procedure. Delta said logically.

what that's not the point! Eddy said annoyed to Delta.

Yeah, no, I mean is he like a whack-job or what? Church question Delta.

I mean what is project freelancer organization? Double D asked curiously

is it like some kind of Splinter Cell organization? Johnny asked even more curious.

agent Washington was still thinking of a plan. nothing he could ever think of.

Are you aware of his experience with Epsilon? Delta said logically to Church.

Epsilon, oh you mean his A.I.? Church replied.

tell us what happened to his A.I.? Double D asked.

agent Washington was beating his head against the wall. he was trying to come up plan but nothing he can never think of.

is this some kind of new game you're playing? Ed asked agent Washington.

of course not, I'm still trying to think of a plan but I can't think of anything. agent Washington said miserably.

What do you think? Church said to Delta.

I believe that Agent Washington's sanity is well within acceptable deviations, for now. Delta explains.

that is so disturbing. Double D said.

how could one of these glowing men could cause someone to go out of control? Rolf asked Delta.

clearly, wasn't ready for that inplant the Epsilon unit made agent Washington lose control. Delta said logically to Rolf.

Wow, what a ringing endorsement. Church said.

no wonder he became a fucking loose cannon. agent South said.

Okay, all done. Delta, I called Command. we have a new mission. agent Washington ordered Delta.

course right away, but what about agent South? Delta said logically to agent Washington.

tell them that we gave her a second chance. agent Washington replied to Delta.

acknowledge. Delta said.

wow I can't believe you're actually looking out for me. agent South said to agent Washington.

hey I'm doing you a favor. agent Washington replied.

Delta, can you shed any light on this? agent Washington said to Delta.

Not without further data. Delta said logically.

So why does it want these A.I. things anyway?

A.I. help us in battle, depending on their functions. We couldn't run half our equipment without them. And if you get your hands on a smart A.I., you can be damn near unstoppable. agent Washington explained to Church.

can you at least tell us where they came from? Double D's said Kearsley.

hey that's top secret information of course no one doesn't want to know about that. agent Washington replied to Double D.

ooohh! agent Washington know something we don't. Johnny said.

We are more analogous to what you would call a "fragment." Delta said logically to them.

so you guys are more like a part of a person. Double D said to Delta.

more like vice versa. Ed said.

what the hell does that even mean? Church said confuse.

something from Italian which I do not know. Ed replied to church

what a dumbass. Church said.

Actually, I don't care, so I wouldn't call you guys anything. Church said to Delta.

There is one smart A.I. in the Freelancer program. Delta said logically to them.

tell us who would that be? Double D asked Delta.

Delta- agent Washington said stopping Delta from telling the truth.

The Alpha is a fully formed- before Delta I could finish his sentence agent Washington interrupt him.

Delta! That's enough. agent Washington yelled at Delta.

dude that was so cold. Eddy said to agent Washington.

What's Alpha? Church ask curious.

is that another AI fragment

The Alpha A.I. It's nothing, it's a myth. A fairy tale. agent Washington said trying to cover his trust.

It is hardly a myth. Agent Washington, you must have memory of the Alpha- before Delta could finish his sentence agent Washington interrupted him.

Delta! Command. Offline. agent Washington ordered Delta.

Complying. Delta replied.

Delta turns off.

Oh. Sounds like somebody has a secret. Church said with suspicious.

call believe me this guy is always trying to keep secrets to everyone. agent South said to them.

don't you start getting on my bad side. agent Washington said warning South.

yeah right you keep hiding the truth from everyone. Eddy said seriously.

it's just complicated and top secret. agent Washington said.

and agent Washington came up with a plan. Ed said with joy.

yes we did come with a plan. agent Washington said.

does anyone know where the Meta is going? agent Washington said to them.

what's the what is the alpha thing anyway? Double D question agent Washington.

The whole purpose of the program was the study soldiers with experimental A.I., but rumor has it, they could only ever get one. So they had to copy it. The original was Alpha, then Beta, and so on. agent Washington explains.

so Delta was just a copy of the alpha. Double D said.

The copies became obsessed with this idea of the Alpha, the original. In debriefings they would always steer conversations toward the topic of the Alpha. Where it was, if they could see it. Some even took- drastic steps. agent Washington still explains.

Some Freelancers tried to get to Alpha on their own. They broke in to the secret storage facility where it was kept. They almost got to it. After that they shut down the- before agent Washington could say anything he got a call from command.

Beacon sounds.

My recovery beacon! Asian Washington yellow seriously.

seriously why is this happening now!?! Eddie said with frustration.

Pipe down. agent Washington said to Eddy.

Recovery One, come in, level zero come in. command sent to agent Washington.

Go ahead Command.

Wash, we have a beacon. command said to agent Washington.

I'm getting it too. Do you have coordinates and an ID? agent Washington said to command.

Are you sure about this I mean this is how we can be- command said whispering.

Command, you're breaking up on me, please repeat, how what can be- agent Washington said confuse to command.

Hold on, I'm not talking to you Wash. And, and you're sure. Okay. It's Agent Maine, Wash. command said to agent Washington.

What? agent Washington said in shock.

say what? Ed said.

Please confirm last transmission Agent Washington. command said to agent Washington.

Maine, how can that be? If- before each Washington could ever say anything he was interrupted by command.

Please confirm, Recovery One. command ordered agent Washington.

Yeah, it's him. It's the Meta. agent Washington replied to command.

What? Church said in shock.

Command, give me those coordinates now. agent Washington said to command.

The Meta is a Freelancer? Church said in shock.

son of a gun! Rolf said in shock.

Command. Command, come in! Delta, what's happening? agent Washington said to Delta.

Our transmission is being jammed. Delta said logically to agent Washington.

A another freelancer! Eddy yelled in shock.

I am sorry, I did not. Delta apologize to agent Washington.

You have got to be fucking kidding me. Church said.

I did receive biocom data with the identification though. It appears as though the Meta is experiencing mass power fluctuations. Delta said logically.

Power? agent Washington said confused.

Maybe all that A.I. and equipment can't run on one suit of armor? Church said.

Then we need to get to it fast. But where? agent Washington asked Caboose and Church.

... Church didn't say a word.

... Caboose not even say a word either.

you know something? aging South said with suspicious.

yeah they know something that we don't? Eddy said even more suspicious.

We uh, we might know where it's going. Church replied.

and where would that be? Johnny asked Church.

giant windmill on Zanzibar, and the Meta running across the screen cloaked.

Zanzibar, where two Red soldiers can be seen walking along the wall structure.

I just wanna know why we have wall duty for the third day straight and Tubbs pulls motor pool everytime. Dellario said

Not everytime... Burke replied to Dellario.

Everytime! Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday,today! Dellario yelled seriously.

TodayisWednesday, Dellario. Burke replied to Dellario.

Exactly! And where's Tubbs? Motor pool! Dellario asked Burke.

Dellario and Burke watch Tubbs from an opening. Cut to Tubbs from afar, who is seen sitting inside a Warthog. Cut back to Dellario and Burke; Dellario as he speaks.

Look at him down there. What's he doing? Nothing. Dellario said in disgrace.

So what, what're we doing? Burke asked Dellario.

We're on guard duty. Dellario said to Burke.

He's on guard duty too. Burke replied to Dellario.

Yeah, but he gets to sit still while doing it. We have to walk. Dellario said in rage.

(scoffs) You complain too much. Burke said in happiness.

I don't complain too much Burke. You don't complain enough. I have to complain more just to keep up the average. You know what I mean? Dellario asked Burke.

Burke doesn't respond.

Burke? Burke?! Dellario yelled worried to his partner.

Dellario looks over to his right, where he finds the Meta standing in Burke's spot, colored in red armor.

Hey, Burke... where'd you get that helmet? Dellario said in horror to Burke.

The Meta quickly kills Dellario.

To Be Continued...

 **Agent Ace: so yeah I ended this chapter with a sponsor ending. Church know where the Meta was going. The Eds, Johnny and Rolf will meet Sarge, Girf and Simmons of Red Team. enjoy this chapter. see you on the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hunting the Meta

**Chapter 6:** **Hunting the Meta.**

 **A/N: I do not own anything.**

Arriving at thewind-power facility, mechanical factory of some sort.

Look, there's our cycle. The Meta must be here. agent Washington said pointing at one of the motorcycles.

Yeah because, no one else in the Military would have a standard issue motorcycle, just like that. Church replied to agent Washington.

Also, the piles of dead bodies might have been a clue. Caboose said looking at all the dead bodies.

I mean this guy is such a Savage. Double D said with disgrace.

man I mean this guy is really some killer. Eddy said.

it's almost like some kind of superhuman Soldier. Ed said.

what? agent Washington said confused.

I mean the Meta is is some kind of super soldier. Ed replied obviously too agent Washington.

dude, you have really have to so many comic books. Church said to Ed.

believe me comic books as what I really love. Ed said the idiotic.

that is something. Caboose said idiotic.

your mind at let's get going before the Meta gets repowered up again. agent Washington said worried.

of course we are on a mission. Johnny said.

Caboose, Church, agent Washington, Ed, Double D, Eddy, Johnny and Rolf, agent South entered the facility.

you know it does feel a little bit quiet. agent Washington said with caution.

yeah very quiet. Church said with with caution.

Rolf smells in ambush. Rolf said with suspicious.

all of you stay here I do not want any of you not to mess this up. agent Washington said to them.

alright. Church replied.

And no screw ups this time. agent Washington said to them.

okay okay are we going or what? Church said to agent Washington.

Agent Washington, perhaps it would be best if I assisted you in battle rather than helping Caboose. Delta asked agent Washington.

so what you want me to do wash? agent South said to agent Washington.

you stay with the rest of them. agent Washington replied to South.

No. agent Washington reply to Delta.

hello Delta! Ed said to Delta.

it's good to see you too. Delta said logically to Ed.

We only have one chance at this before it gets back to full power. I can't take any chances that you guys are gonna botch this. Delta said logically.

Statistically speaking, a Freelancer would be much better trained to use my- before Delta could finish his sentence agent Washington interrupted him.

I said no. Now get going. agent Washington ordered Delta.

they entered the building together, seperate from Washington.

Pst, hey, Delta! Church whisper to Delta.

Yes. How may I be of assistance? Delta asked Church.

they move inside the building, up and down stairs, past bodies, etc.

Hey, can I ask you a couple questions about this Freelancer program? Church asking for questions from Delta.

Certainly, I will answer what I am capable of answering. Delta replied logically.

This Alpha thing, wh- why doesn't Washington want you to tell us about it? church asked curiously to Delta.

I believe Agent Washington is uncomfortable discussing our program in any fashion. He was one of the many failures during the implantation process. Delta replied logically.

it's because of wash does not want explain no one what the alpha was. agent South said.

so he wants to forget about his own mistakes. Eddy said.

well mostly something like that. agent South said to Eddy.

One of the failures- how many were there?

Several. The Director felt time was limited, and escalated the pace of experiments. I would classify Agent South as another such "failure." Delta said logically.

don't you dare talk about magent agent South said in venomous voice.

you know I'm going to stay behind Ed just in case if things get any messy. Eddy said in fear.

Ay yeah, but she didn't even get an A.I. Church said to Delta.

agent South hit Church on the head.

Ow! I didn't mean literally. Church replied to agent South.

next time say something about me like that again and I will break your skull! agent South said with rage to Church.

Precisely. Delta said logically.

I still can't believe she killed her own brother. Church said lowering his voice.

... Eddy stood silent.

you know that is very disturbing. Johnny said.

killing your own sibling for an A.I. Double D said in shock.

I did not even kill my brother. agent South said annesley.

I I wouldn't kill my own brother for anything. Eddy said.

Other experiments like the Dakotas were common towards the end. For instance, Agent Carolina was implanted with two A.I.s at one time. Delta said logically.

Two of them? That would drive me nuts. Church replied to Delta.

Indeed. She only functioned for a short time, and not very well while she did. Having three minds at one time proved far too... taxing. Undoubtedly. Agent Maine's power symptoms are only a small indication of what must be happening inside his helmet. Delta said logically.

Oh great, powerful and crazy. What a winning combo. Church said.

I was going to say something else. Eddy said.

like what? Church asked Eddy.

A mad, psychotic lunatic! Eddy said to Church.

you took the words right out of my mouth. agent South said.

They reach the mechanical room in the initial fade in, and the Meta is there on a lower level.

Warning. Enemy target detected. Delta said with caution.

I see it yep, there it is. Caboose said.

Eddy! all look! that's the Meta! Ed yelled loudly.

Eddy covered Ed's mouth.

ssshh! are you trying to get us killed! Eddy whispering to Ed.

Sorry. Ed whispered back to Eddy.

Wash is set up on the other side of the room on the same level as Church and Caboose and The Eds, Johnny and Rolf.

I hope he gives us some kind of- Before Church could say ananything.

NOW! agent Washington yelled.

Wash throws a plasma grenade down and it explodes.

Signal. Church said finish his sentence.

(firing) Move up! agent Washington said.

A totally awesome battle between Wash and the Meta ensues in which the corpses get hit more than they do, Wash gets the first blow, but the Meta gets the last before leaving the room.

Don't just stand there, after it! agent Washington ordered them.

Church throws a grenade and hits nothing.

that was the worst throw ever. Eddy said.

If I may, I recommend that Caboose and I flank to the right and attempt to surpri-. Before Delta could say anything Church introduced him.

Just do it! Church ordered Delta.

Caboose and Ed runs off to the side and Church and Wash, Double D and Johnny come up to a balcony, watching the Meta run from the building _, Eddy and Rolf ran to the other side._

 _There, use your rifle._

 _My rifle?_

 _Church fires and hits_ _the windmill blade._

 _Dammit!_ Church yelled angrily.

You missed!?! Church yelled at Church.

sorry, I'm not really good with the sniper rifle. Church replied to Double D.

I mean how can you not be good with a long-range weapon!?! Double D yelled angrily to Church.

The bullet ricochets 8 times (with Church and Wash both following the ricochets with their heads) before finally going through the Meta's calf.

I got it, yes! Did you see that what a shot! I'm awesome! Church said to agent Washington.

It only counts if you call it! agent Washington replied to Church.

Oh bullshit dude! Church yelled back to agent Washington.

Johnny, Double D, What do you think about that? Church asked them.

I'm going to say what agent to say what agent Washington said. Double D said to Church running to get with agent Washington.

I say if you got a call that shot, then let's put it to vote. Johnny said.

Now, that's just stupid. Church said.

They arrive at a blood pool.

Look, there. Come on. Quietly. agent Washington said pointing to a drop of blood.

Tejano music gradually approaches from a distance, getting louder.

Okay. Church replied.

Hey, do you hear something? agent Washington said to Church.

it sounds like music? Double D said.

yeah it sounds like music. Church agreed with Double D.

what kind of music? Johnny said to Double D.

sounds like a Mexican music. Double D replied.

wait..what? agent Washington said confused.

oh no! Church said worried.

Yahaha, woohoo! Grif sad driving the jeep.

The Reds come charging over the hill in a Warthog.

Ah! Sarge said.

Crap, what're they doing here? Church said in shock.

what Sam Hill is going on? Double D said confused.

who the heck are they? Johnny said confused.

Yeah, suck it Blues! Simmons said.

It's Red Army! There's nothin's gonna stop us now! Sarge said.

The immediately run in to a windmill blade and are stopped.

Aw shit wall! Aw fuck this! Grif yelled.

Dammit! Grif you broke the radio. Sarge yelled at Grif.

Good! Grif yelled back at Sarge.

you know I almost feel bad for them. Double D said.

oh how would you know. Church said to Double D.

but still who the heck are those guys? Johnny said.

They're the Reds from our canyon. Church said to Johnny.

Double-fuck, windmill blade! Grif said.

Look Wash, I don't know how they found us, or why they're here, but we don't have anything to worry about. Church said.

The Warthog starts being raised up by the windmill blade.

umm church.. Double D said.

Seriously. Not a thing. These guys are idiots. They can't do anything right. Church said ignoring Double D.

so we should definitely get going. Johnny said worried.

The gun on the back of the Warthog cocks, Simmons starts firing it at them.

Yeah, take it Blue! Suck it! Yeah, that's right! Simmons said.

Double D, Johnny, Church and agent Washington Run for Cover.

Let's go! Assholes! Simmons said.

Wait a minute, where's Caboose? Where's Delta? agent Washington said.

and where is Ed. Double D said.

Ed and Caboose's lifeless body as the Meta comes upon it. Delta appears, surrounded by other captured A.I., who welcome Delta.

two Jeeps pulled up to the windmill facility.

don't tell me that those are more Reds. Church said worried.

out of the car four teenager, two other soldiers came out of the other car.

those are aren't Reds. agent Washington said.

what's up a double dweeb. a familiar teenager said to Double D.

Kevin, is that you? Double D said in shock.

Hey Kevin, Hey Nat, hey Alex, hey AJ. Johnny said to all of them.

the other two soldiers walked up to them.

hello Washington it's been awhile. the soldier said in Black armor and red stripes.

have we met before? agent Washington said to Unknown Soldier.

I'm Agent Ace and this my partner. I said to Washington.

I don't know what to say. Washington said confused.

well I do trust me on this. I replied to Washington.

To Be Continued.

 **A/N: Kevin and Johnny and the others we'll meet red team in the next chapter.**


End file.
